


Family

by jameswlwbarnes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, pidge centric, vldss17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameswlwbarnes/pseuds/jameswlwbarnes
Summary: just a short little thing for the voltron secret santa (my person was jane-h on tumblr)





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing for the voltron secret santa (my person was jane-h on tumblr)

Pidge wakes up and sees a green blue sticky note.

She’s unsure of both where it came from and how it got there, but she knew for sure who put it there. Each room did come with colour coordinated stationery after all. 

“In the Closet ;)”

The message on its own was enough to make her chuckle, even though she found it difficult to even smile in the mornings. She really wasn’t much of a morning person.

In the closet there’s a hanger with Lance’s sweater, a scarf, a hat, and gloves, all knit in the colours of the green lion. It didn’t go with the green of his sweater but she cared little for that. She made a mental note to thank him. 

On the shirt is a note, taped on, simply stating “To jeep you warm where we’re headed!”

There’s also a black t-shirt and the weird really thick black pants keith always wears that aren’t quite leggings but definitely not jeans either on a separate hanger.

Peeking out from the pocket of the pants is a red post it on the shirt that says “On the Training Deck”

Pidge raises an eyebrow at the note. What are the boys up to?

She hops into the bathroom and quickly changes into the clothes Lance and Keith supplied. They’re oversized, but very comfy nonetheless. She then made her way down to the Training Deck, where Keith is notorious for being.

Surprisingly, there was no Keith to be found, but a spherical object sat ib the center of the room with a red square that she can only assume is a note on it. When she got close enough, about a yard away, the sphere seemed to activate. She stopped in her tracks and looked at the green sphere that seemed to be glowing slightly. It inquisitively made its way towards her before flying in circles around her, making her slightly dizzy. She giggled as she tried to follow along with the sphere so she can get the note. She ended up chasing it around the room before the sticky note fell off.

“I picked up a few tricks while rewiring the Garrison speedbike, I heard your dog’s name was Bae Bae, so that’s their name. Think of them as a Rover 2.0”

Before she can react to the note their lights turn pink and they fly in a few circles around her before bounding off towards the kitchen. Pidge giggled and ran behind Bae Bae.

When she goes in the scent of what she could only associate with home hit her. She slowed immediately and surveyed the room. A silver jar and platter sit beside one another on the kitchen table. A pink note is left on the silver jar and a yellow one by the platter. Pidge looks to Bae Bae, who hovers over the jar, before deciding they probably knew better than she did and read the pick sticky note first.

“They’re the closest I could get to peanut butter cookies based off of what I was told. The silver stuff is a makeshift peanut butter, turns out Altea and Earthlings had similar taste in food after all!”

Allura’s note, shockingly hard to read, most likely because she’s not fluent in English, was signed off with a cute little heart and an arrow pointed towards the yellow sticky note. Before picking up the note she took a cookie, biting into it and immediately being hit with nostalgia. These were by far the best things she’s eaten since being in space. Her eyes briefly wandered over to the yellow slip of paper.

 

“Hit That Tech Deck :P” 

Pidge, although mouth full and therefore closed, smiled at the casual and friendly tone of the letter. It just felt so _Hunk._

As Pidge wandered off towards the deck she found herself calling for Bae Bae to follow after her. It felt very similar to home back on Earth. It wasn’t quite the same, but it still felt like home nonetheless.

As soon as she stepped into the room she was confused, but amazed. A not-Hunk, but definitely Hunk, figure stood in the center of the room. “Hey Pidge, it’s ya boy.” Hunk started, making Pidge chuckle. “If you couldn’t tell I’m a simulated AI, entirely programmed using my mechanic skills and cool Altean magic. We can talk about the technicality of all of it later over some of the cookies Allura made, but long story short, you can use this to talk to your mom and dad using your memory just like the old one we had worked. Less dangerous, though, I promise! See you in a bit!” 

And as soon as he came, he vanished. Pidge was only given a few seconds to process any if that before a message entirely written in binary code appeared in orange. Her short attention span got the better of her and she was soon decoding the message. After a few minutes of rusty memory and figuring some of the spaces out using context clues and common sense, Pudge made out the words “To the Control Deck.”

When she gets there Matt simply gives her an orange note. “I tried to help where I could but I haven’t really had much time. I did make sure they colour coded because what are they, animals”   
He taped a note to her back and left her in the room by herself. It took her almost a minute to get the note off of herself because of the weird placement and her lack of flexibility. 

“To the Hangar Number 5!”

She walked down to her hangar, double checking to make sure she was hangar number five, befire going down. When she got there Shiro was waiting, as were the other paladins with their video channels open and all in flying formation. “Up for a game of follow the leader?” Shiro lightheartedly offers. Pidge chuckles. “If there much of a choice?” Shiro pretends to think about the question before shrugging and leading the way to a nearby planet. 

When they land there’s snow and pine looking trees everywhere. Pidge feels the wave of nostalgia hit hard again. “Merry Christmas!” The paladins call as soon as they all see she’s out of her lion. She looks over with slight confusion, Bae Bae making their way over to Keith and circling around his head. “We knew Christmas was your favourite so we didn’t want you to miss it.” Keith explains simply. “Sorry we couldn’t have all of your family.” He finished nodding his head towards Bae Bae. Pidge smiles brightly, thinking about everything they got her.

“Even if I’m not with all of my blood family, I’m definitely with family.”


End file.
